The present invention relates generally to router guides, and more particularly to a device that is attached to a workpiece and is used to guide a router in a specific predefined cutting path.
Routers are used in the woodworking trades to make straight cuts along a lengthwise dimension and/or a widthwise dimension of a workpiece. The movable powered router is a powerful tool capable of making precise edges and decorative designs as well as dadoes and grooves. Powered hand held routers have become a common woodworking tool used by both professionals and hobbyists.
The powered hand router is, however, difficult to keep in a straight line and to control when cutting without some pattern or guide due to the differing density of the workpiece and warped or non straight workpieces. Much time is usually spent making customized guides or patterns for specific router cutting operations. These custom guides then need to be attached to the workpiece by separate clamping means.
Several devices exist in the art to help a router make straight cuts in a workpiece. These devices generally consist of a table with a router and guidance system for the router. The table is attached to at least two sides of the workpiece. A track system generally runs over the workpiece and the router is slideably attached to the track system and slides over and cuts the top surface of the workpiece.
These systems can be very large in order to attach to two opposite sides or edges of the workpiece. The large size of the table and track systems make these devices nonportable. This lack of portability requires that the workpiece be brought to the fixed location router device. These devices are generally found in woodworking shops only, and are quite expensive and not cost justifiable for an individual who does not utilize the device daily. These devices are also limited by their size to the size of the workpieces on which they can be utilized. If the workpiece is larger than the device, the device cannot be utilized, because these devices generally affix to two opposite sides of the workpiece.
In addition to the large size of the existing art, prior art systems are generally complex and require many time consuming adjustments in order to ready the table to make router cuts. These devices take time to learn how to use properly and accurately and then require substantial time in adjusting in preparation for making a router cut. They are not time efficient in making several different sized cuts or in making cuts in a multitude of different workpieces because of the set up and adjustment time required.
Once a prior art systems is set up and a first cut made, e.g., in a lengthwise workpiece direction, the whole fixture must be disassembled and reassembled and readjusted in order to make a widthwise cut in the workpiece. The workpiece must be removed and turned on the table and then reattached on two sides.
A device that can be used to make straight cuts in both a length and width direction, that is portable, and easily attached to workpieces of many different sizes would be most useful. This device should not be limited by the size of the workpiece, and not so complicated as to be expensive. A device fitting these qualifications would be of great help to everyone from the weekend woodworker to the full time carpenter and other individuals needing a portable, accurate, easily utilized, and inexpensive router guide.
Pre-fabricated customized router guides have been previously suggested. See for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,052,454; 4,840,209; 4,770,216; 4,742,853; 4,718,468; 4,630,657; 4,434,824; 4,215,731; 3,985,168; 3,910,327; 3,827,468; 3,782,431; 3,442,309; 3,003,827; and U.S. Pat. No. 2,957,507.
While such devices may each serve a limited purpose, there still exists a need for a simple, easily useable, portable router guide that can cut variable width precise length cuts longitudinally, transversely, and at angles on workpieces and that can clamp directly onto workpieces. None of the previously suggested router guides can meet all of these requirements. For the foregoing reasons, there is a need for a simple, light weight, portable, inexpensive router guide.